The WideRuled Notebook
by Twinings
Summary: Once upon a time, the Joker took a prisoner. She never forgot it. [Notebook Two]
1. Chapter 1

Apologies for the long delay in posting. This is a sequel to The Purple-Covered Notebook. Read it. Love it. Know that I don't own it. If I had any stake in the DC universe, I wouldn't be posting it on Hope you enjoy it anyway!

The Wide Ruled Notebook

Or

Normalcy Again

Once upon a time there was a girl named Liss who was kidnapped and held prisoner by the Grin Reaper (I love that one!) for three weeks.

At last reading, the girl was to be used as bait for the Caped Crusader, Batman. She was dropped on the top of a building, handcuffed, wearing a diamond tiara and a million dollar emerald necklace. Batman showed, and tried to save her. Joker (oh delicious mind games) offered Liss a choice: go with Batman and be a good little girl, or stay with him and turn to a life of crime. What Liss knew, and Batman didn't, was that the cuffs were wired to electrocute her if she chose Batman. (Presumably he would wait until the Bat had her in that comforting fatherly embrace, and take care of them both. But that's just logic.) If she chose good, Joker would kill her. If she chose evil, she would be choosing evil (duh.) Either way Batman failed.

What was her choice? I'll never tell.

But what Liss knew that the Joker didn't was that Batgirl and Robin (bullet wound not withstanding) were coming up on the other side.

Joker and Harley have been in Arkham for six months. The rest of his henchmen who were caught were found sane and sent to prison.

I am back in my apartment (when Celia thought I was dead she got a new roommate, but fortunately Steph is my friend too so I didn't mind booting her into the living room.) My parents won't butt out (mother _forced_ me to move to Gotham instead of Los Angeles because it's "safer" here. Maybe I should have gone to Metropolis. No, they only have good business schools, nothing artsy. I must have my art.)

Jason has a girlfriend. Her name is Amanda and she has green eyes that are not a bit beautiful.

Met a boy. His name is Dick and he's my age. He lives with this rich guy Bruce Wayne who I think is supposed to be his uncle or something. Dick hangs around with Barbara Gordon, who's a senior (high school.) She's cool. I wonder if they're dating.

Oh, Batman returned my old notebook, and clearly I got a new one. That Bat's not such a bad guy.

I've been thinking…

--

Went to visit Harley. Shut up, she was nice. Maybe I was getting closure. Doesn't matter. It's not like I was going to visit the Joker.

He just happened to be there.

They were wheeling him back from treatment. He was drugged, straitjacketed and strapped down to the stretcher. His hair (green is such a beautiful colour) fell all limp in his face; his eyes were closed; he looked like a little boy. A little boy who's had the shit beat out of him by a couple of big kids. I didn't know whether to kiss him or kick him.

When he opened his eyes and said, "Hey, Flappie," that decided me.

Slapped him. Left a mark. Hope it didn't hurt too bad.

The orderlies gave me disapproving looks, then recognised me from the newspapers and went about their business.

Saw Harley but didn't stay long. Just didn't feel up to it. She looked only slightly less pathetic than he did.

Going to watch the news now.

--

There's been an escape from Arkham. (How exciting.) Harley Quinn, the Joker, and a couple of others who were smart enough to follow them out. A couple of guards were hurt, no one killed. That's good. I guess I'm still pure in God's eyes.

I hope they liked their presents.

--

Just had me some visitors. Good thing I'm home alone. Steph and Celia would have freaked. I almost did anyway.

Joker, Harley, and some guy named Roland (there were two more who split as soon as they got out) came in through the window. They were all wearing those little paper hospital uniforms, so they must have come straight to me. Flattering.

Joker slapped me right where I slapped him. Either he was still pretty drugged up, or he was trying not to hurt me.

"You're welcome," I said, fighting the urge to hit back (good humour only goes so far.)

"Why, Flapper?" he asked. I could see that he was tired, so it must have been drugs. He was leaning against the wall trying to look nonchalant, but I could see Harley was ready to spring to his aid if he fell over. If Batman had showed up then, he would have been finished. Hell, I could have beat him if I wanted to.

Why, indeed.

"Because you're brilliant." Nothing that brilliant should be locked away, drugged into being a vegetable. Besides, the inevitable conflict with Batman had to prove interesting. Maybe I could write a book about it. (What-ever.)

Pride is one of the seven deadly sins. How fitting.

I offered the use of my closet. Harley came out looking like a perfectly normal chick in my favourite jeans and Stephanie's favourite sweater. Roland got into Celia's ex-boyfriend's old clothes that she's going to burn. I didn't have anything to fit the Joker (too tall) so I gave back his green trench coat. Yes, I kept that.

They offered the use of their hideout. I declined, but I have a number to call in case I change my mind. I think I won't be a prisoner this time.

--

I'm surrounded by well-meaning friends. Celia, Stephanie, Jason, Dick, Barbara, and Amanda too, all rushed on over as soon as they hear the Joker was out. Dick brought the (duly disturbing) news that someone might have spotted him somewhere around here. Of course I was terrified. Now everybody's sleeping over.


	2. Chapter 2

Dick is following me everywhere. He's so cute! But I wish it was Jason.

I couldn't call the Joker if I wanted to because Dick is always hovering. This big strong protector bit is sweet, but getting old fast.

I might call the Joker just out of spite.

--

I spent a fun day playing secret agent, trying to duck Dick. He met me outside school (we don't even go to the same school) and we had lunch. I gave him the slip on the pretext of homework. Then I went to the park and there he was. Slipped away again and found myself trapped at home. Ordered Chinese for dinner. I wanted fajitas but you can't get any decent Mexican food in Gotham. Steph and Celia are working tonight.

Someone's outside. Joker?

--

Well. I'm not supposed to know, but it was Robin and I assume Batman. Robin's little costume is awfully bright. Batman and Batgirl are harder to see. Robin doesn't seem to belong to their little family. I must research his history.

Why is Robin watching me?…

--

Well, I am blunt. I hit Dick in the chest today. Hurt him more than it should have.

Waiting for dark.

--

Watching Robin right now. He's about my age. Dark hair. Built like Dick. Moves like Dick. I feel like such a double agent.

--

Double agent feels betrayed.

Daylight, and here is Dick. He offered to buy me lunch. I offered to let him tell me why. He said he likes me. He asked if he could kiss me.

Bull, Dick Grayson. You are a liar.

--

I did it. I called the number. I'm going home and I feel oddly pleased about it. No, the word is fulfilled. Filled full. Not empty anymore.


End file.
